1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel derivatives of cyclohexane and compositions containing the same.
2. Background of the Prior Art
The family of isomeric hexahydroxy derivatives of cyclohexane are known as inositols. There exist nine different isomers and one of these, myo-inositol, is of biological importance. Chiro-inositols and scyllo-inositols are also of natural occurrence, but nothing is known of their biological role.
Myo-inositol is an essential nutrient for microorganisms and under special dietary condition for different animals.
There are some known derivatives of myo-inositol, such as phosphates and phospholipids.
Myo-inositol is found in plants principally as its hexaphosphate-ester, called phytic acid. It is further known that derivatives with a lower number of phosphate groups are formed during germination. The final products of the germination are myoinositol and inorganic phosphate.
One specific isomer of myo-inositoltriphosphate i.e. D-myo-inositol-1.4.5-triphosphate has been reported in Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun. 120.2 (1984) p. 481. This compound is known as an intracellular calcium mobilizer in mammalian cells.
Other specific isomers of myo-inositoltriphosphate have been disclosed in the Swedish patent appln. No. 8504968-2.
Phospholipids are components of cell membranes. One type of phospholipis is the phosphoinositides in which myo-inositol is covalently linked to derivatives of glycerol.
Some methyl ethers of myo-inositol occur in plants. The most common one is the 5-methyl ether called seqnoyitol.